The techno inventor
by Shadow Merit
Summary: Naruto is an inventor he is smart has high chakra levels and also slightly neglected
1. chapter 1

Had an idea decided to write it down

also I need someone to mentor me or help me in this writing shit especially chapter spacing so since I don't have a mentor yet accept mistakes

 **Neglect fic**

 **Disclaimar:I do not own Naruto**

Naruto was a kid like no other he had a unusual goal for a kid whose parents were powerful shinobi but he had a problem he was neglected by his parents it started out small but slowly he was forgotten by his parents he didn't hate them just dissapointed in them

"Mmh I think I will create a board that will make me fly and have wheels for me to drive it should be powered by chakra my normal chakra should make it go fast and just hover above trees but if I add Kurama's chakra it should go super fast and actually fly rather than hover in the air"said Naruto lazily

"Mmh speaking of Kurama I should visit the old furball but he did say it will take years for him to rerchage his chakra but not the exact amount of time"said Naruto

What he was talking about was the deal he made with Kurama all those years ago before he even thought about being an inventor

{FLASHBACK}

"Wow why am I not suprised by this event"said Naruto

He was sitting on a trees shade reading a book called Avatar The Last Airbender which he believed was a good story the person who wrote it must have been a genius it was based on the elements he was amazed

Back to the topic at hand he was watching his mother and father teach Naruko how to tree climb he was currently Eight years old and was a genius like his father he was always curious about everything even small things like insects which made him quite popular in the Aburame clan a clan that used insects as their weapons but always valued them much

"Now what to do since I'm bored and just finished the book,maybe I can ask the bookstore manager to tell me when the new season comes out"said Naruto trying to keep himself from being bored

"I got it the book talked about Aang mediating to meet with past Avatars maybe if I mediate I can meet with past Naruto and could ask him or her what they did when bored"said Naruto he knew it sounded dumb but he'd do anything to keep from being bored

Naruto sat cross legged trying to keep a clean mind to be able to successfully mediate

2 hours later

Naruto was still trying to mediate but getting no results at all as he was about to give up he felt a pull deep in his mind as instructed by the book he gave into the pull

He walked towards the pull and saw a seal and bars looking like a prisoner cell he did what was on his mind right now "You know its rude to call someone then don't answer you know"shouted Naruto

"Are you sure about that puny mortal maybe I can crush you right now and go on with my life"said Kurama

"I hate to disrupt your fantasy but right now I don't think you can crush me behind those bars plus if you somehow do crush me you get to dance with the Shinigami under a full moon remember the sealing"said Naruto arrogantly

"Do not be so arrogant boy I can still trick and destroy you somehow I am not called the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune for nothing you disrespective mortal"said Kurama

"If you can escape somehow then how come you have'nt tried to escape before since you sound like you really got an idea of what you are talking about and not just bluffing"asked Naruto curiousily

"Do you have an idea how boring it is to be hunted down by pesky humans from all over trying to gain your powers it was exciting the first few decades but after awhile it got boring plus I hate having weak containers it makes me look bad especially if Shukaku's container is stronger than my container that damn racoon blabs about it all the time"said Kurama

"So you are saying I'm weak"said Naruto clearly taking it the wrong way

"Do you actually think you're that strong you're just a regular Eight year old who knows how to walk up a tree and walk on water you need more than that if you think you can actually be strong foolish mortal"said Kyuubi

"Soo you gonna train me or what"said Naruto expectedly

"Me the mighty Kyuubi train a mortal don't kid me thats Matatabi's thing to do not mine I'll just give you High Kage to Low Bijju reserves so meaning you are a chakra powerhouse and I'll give instant generation never know when you gonna need it but the downside to alot of chakra is Chakra Control so you won't be able to peform Medical jutsus unless you train and soley focus on Chakra Control for years"said Kurama

"Meh I don't mind nothing comes without a price in life after all so I kinda understand"said Naruto

"Smart boy now you won't feel a thing except a minor headache which should heal after a week but the chakra drain should put me asleep till my chakra is full restored it should take a few years actually"said Kurama

"I'm ready"said Naruto "Brace yourself Naruto"said Kurama "Wait whats your real name Kyuubi is just a title"asked Naruto

"Kurama"answered Kurama

{FLASHBACK END}

Naruto knew that when Kurama woke up he would want to know how powerful he was now since he invested alot of power in him

"Better get ready for dinner or I'm gonna be forggoten again"said Naruto as if it was a normal occurence to be forggoten by your family well to him it was

He made his way down the stairs while writing how project hoverboard should work and how it be made he wrote and drew all of his ideas and projects on his note book that he kept in the seal on his left bicep that looked like a tattoo

He went down and sat down on the comfy chair and then he remembered it was ramen sunday a day where his mom prepared various flavours of ramen personally he thought pork flavoured ramen tasted the best while the whole family excluding him loved miso ramen he just thought miso flavoured ramen came after pork ramen nothing could beat it

"Naruko-chan what flavour do you want"asked Kushina "The best flavour ever created Kaa-chan"answered Naruko

"What about you Naruto"asked Kushina "You should know its Pork Kaa-san"said Naruto absently busy scribbling on his notebook

Kushina felt a pang of guilt hit her heart when he said that they knew they were giving Naruko much more attention than Naruto but it was because she had the Yin side of Kyuubi the harder side to control so they decided to start training her first then they would train Naruto later on

"Mmmh maybe I could have it finished before graduation in a few weeks from now"said Naruto "It would help me in the genin test very well"said Naruto

Kushina and Naruko didn't take note to that they were used to Naruto mumbling randomly about projects chakra and all that stuff

They heard the door open and Minato entered smiling his goofy light warming smile that lit up any mood with the exeption of Uchihas of course they were too gloomy and broody to even crack a smile

"Yo how you doing my dear wonderfully"said Minato happily

"You seem happy maybe too happy HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME MINATO"asked a furious Kushina

"N-o ho-ne-y I'm just happy because we just found out the real reason why the Uchiha's have planned a Coup"said Minato afraid of her wifes wrath

"Ohh then why did they really form it"asked a curious Kushina

"Don't worry honey I'll tell you in bed this is not the right place to talk about it its top secret"said Minato seriously in a no joking tone

After they were done eating they went to their respective rooms

"Ok you promised you'd tell me in bed why the Uchihas planned a coup"said Kushina seriously while sitting up on the bed

"Well it goes like this...

 ** _Cliffhanger also sorry for the flashback not being in italic I'm writing on my phone and its giving me real problems actually and I won't update till I get reviews,follows or favourites_**

 ** _Mevói_**


	2. Chapter 2

tell me if I'm getting better at this writing shit

I am very thankful to all those that supported my story it means alot since this is just my second story. I'm also sorry for the story status saying complete I just fixed that

 **Disclaimar:I do not own Naruto if I did I would'nt be writing Fanfictions nè**

 _Previously_ _"Honey you promised you'd tell me in bed why the Uchihas planned a coup"asked Kushina in a serious tone of words_ _"Well it goes like this..._

 **Now**

"Well it goes like this you remember during the Kyuubi attack how the Uchihas were'nt seen on the battle field"asked Minato

"Well I remember the Yamanaka,Hyuuga,Inuzuka and Aburame clans were'nt there because their attack were useless but I never really got the reason why the Uchiha clan werent there"said Kushina

"Exactly its because that masked man was still busy fighting them and defeated them and put them under a strong genjutsu that made them think they were unappriciated here in Konoha he also wiped their memories of the event if we didn't have people like Inoichi it would have a real disaster"said Minato out of breath from all the talking

"Good thing we found out I was worried about Mikoto and Satsuki its really good having bonding time with them Satsuki and Naruko really like training with each other especially when Itachi teaches them some ninjutsu"said Kushina

"- _Yawn-_ I'm really tired Kushi can we sleep now I have to be ready for the office and paperwork tommorow morning"said Minato tiredly

"Fine let me give Naruko a goodnight kiss she still loves them at this age"said Kushina

"Whatever you say honey"said Minato tiredly

"Fine"said Kushina as she got out of bed wore her sleepers and walked out of her room and down the hallway Naruto and Naruko's rooms were opposite each other

She walked into Naruko's room and saw her polishing her Katana it had a blue handle with a diamond emboyed into the blade of the Katana was made of pure gold and shone everytime she flexed it

"Honey you should go to sleep the Katana won't rust overnight you know"said Kushina stenly

"But mom Naruto is still awake doing whatever he does in his time so its unfair that I have to sleep while he is awake"whined Naruko

"Stop whining you are a big girl now and I expect you to act like one not some spoilt brat are we understood young lady"said Kushina in her motherly tone

"Yes mom I understand"said Naruko not daring to disobey her mother she was really scary very very scary when angered

Naruko quickly slipped into bed not wanting to anger her mother she was the most dangerous person she knew. She tried her hardest not to act like a spoilt brat,But that was really hard when you were given presents such as golden Katana's on FAMILY OUTINGS not even on birthdays

Kushina after giving Naruko a goodnight sleep decided to go back to her room.On her way there she noticed Naruto's room was still lit she almost forgot about that.She made her way into the room ready to scold Naruto for staying up late.

"Naruto mind telling why your switch is still on"asked Kushina in a angry voice but in all truth she wasn't really angry she just wanted to act as the mother figure.

"Maybe because I'm still busy with something important rather than polishing a shiny Katana"said Naruto sitting upstraight on the bed.

"As if you're one to talk with all these shiny stuff in your room seriously how do you live like this"said Kushina, making Naruto sweatdrop.

 _"Wow this is what they consider bright and shiny,If I din't know them I'd say they were Uchiha"_ thought Naruto believing the room to be average coloured.

He thought of his room as average well as average as it can be to him that is,Sure it was filled with a silver shiny lamp that turned on and off on voice command and there was his bed that had pillows that automatically became comfortable depending on the body pose there was also the golden gun emboyed with diamonds all over it safely holded inside the unbreakable glass,well it could be broken by Tsunade's full super strength it could only be opened by a drop of HIS blood family couldn't open it and if the blood was cold it couldn't open.

"Now lets get back on the topic at hand I came here to tell you get to sleep now get on it young man"said Kushina with a smile

 _"Now you decide to act like a parent why am I not suprised,well maybe because I was expecting them to snap out of it"_ thought Naruto.

If you wanted to know the reason for Kushina's recent change on behaviour it was because of a talk her and the family excluding Naruto had a few days ago.

 _{Flashback:Few days back}_

 _Kushina was cooking beef stew **(Are there any cow in the Elemental Nations)** for the whole family Jiraiya and Tsunade were coming to visit.She heard Jiraiya finally decided to engage to Tsunade there had been dating for **Awhile** now it was maybe 10years if she guessed correctly._

 _"Mom when is Jiraiya-jji and Tsunade-obaa-chan finally arriving"asked Naruko litteraly bouncing on the couch with excitement at the opportunity to meet her surrogate grandparents once more._

 _As Kushina was about to reply she was cut off by the door opening revealing Jiraiya,Tsunade and Minato_

" _Hey Kushi how are you this lovely morning"asked Tsunade in a tone of happiness_

 _"Firstly Tsunade its an afternoom and if I didn't know any better I'd say Jiraiya rocked you good"said Kushina in a sly tone._

 _"Are you a pevert Kushi-chan"asked Minato in whispery voice but enough for her to hear it._

 _"Are you a pevert Mina-kun for even thinking I might be a pevert"asked Kushina in a equal tone of voice._

 _"Mom,Dad can you not talk about that infront of me I am a still a child you know"said Naruko_

 _"Ohww will you look at that the stew is ready get around the table everyone"said Kushina totally ignoring Naruko._

 _The whole family sat around the table enjoying afternoon lunch._ _"So Tsunade are the rumours true,Are you and Jiraiya really engaged"asked Kushina rather curiously._

 _"Well actually yes he proposed to me a few month ago,It was really romantic you won't believe it we went to a resturant had a nice dinner,Then went to the Casino and he won jackpot after two days he proposed with a diamond ring can you believe it a diamond ring and of course I said yes who wouldn't to such strong handsome man"said/ranted Tsunade dreamingly._

 _"Also since we got here I have'nt seen Naruto do you have an idea where is"?asked Tsunade._

 _"Now that you mention it I didn't see him this morning at breakfast"said Minato._

 _After that statement Jiraiya was confused how can a father not see their son and act as if its no big deal "Meh maybe its because he's the Hokage and he doesn't have much time with his family to actually notice"thought Jiraiya._

 _"Mmmh lets go check on him maybe he's in his room"said Tsunade posting a suggestion._

 _"Nope he said he was going to visit his friend Sasuke,Satsuki's twin sister"said Naruko informing them_

 _"Naruto is friends with Sasuke,I guess we learn something new everyday huh"said Kushina_.

 _"Wow you don't even know Naruto's friends what kind of parents are you"asked Jiraiya angriliy_ _"._ _And we were about to tell you we decided to stay in Konoha and maybe get new students who knows we might be lucky enough to get students who actually don't favour one of their children more than the other"said Tsunade taping Jiraiya on the_ _shoulder and pointed to the door,Jiraiya followed without qustioning and went out the door with Tsunade shortly following._ _"I guess they are right we should really treat Naruto like one of our own instead of an outcast"said Kushina in a sad tone._ _{Flashback End:What a long one}_ "Come on sleep now Naruto you gotta be ready for tommorow morning you dodn't want to be yawning at the breakfast table"said Kushina giving Naruto time to prepare and sleep before giving him a goodnight kiss.Kushina made her way to the room she slept in with Minato and entered.

"What took you so long Kushi-chan"asked Minato in a tired voice.

"Nothing it I was just checking up on Naruto and he doesn't seem to hate us for neglecting him"said Kushina slightly hope in her voice

"Okay now lets just get to sleep I'm tired being Hokage and facing paperwork isn't a easy job you know"said Minato still tired

 ** _[Timeskip-Graduation]_** Naruto was sitting in class,His best friend Sasuke was sitting next to him.Sasuke's twin who he never bothered to know the name of was sitting with Naruko infront of them.

There had just taken the genin test and only the students who passed where there the failed one were next door being told something along the lines of 'Never give up go foward don't look back'.

Right now he was wearing Black Anbu pants,Traditional shinobi sandals,White vest undernearth and lose chunin-like orange vest with pockets for storage seaks,his gun was in a seal on his back pocket so when he pulled it from there it was like pulling it out of his ass creating a great distraction during the a fight.

"Now since you're the only ones that passed I guess I'll be calling out the teams now Team 1...

 ** _Cliffhanger I think okay since you've asked for a update I decided to write it down for you I'll be updating Once a week due to Examinations so yeah also guys read my new story Hated Love also this story takes priority so yeah_** ** _Mevói_**


End file.
